monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Koralle Brutalis
|row2 = |row3 = 614|raritycolor = earth|Prev = |Next = }}The war between Varuna and Cavenfish has had a negative impact on the ocean in general, but especially on the seabed and its coral reefs, which are being destroyed by lost bombs from pirate ships. Tired of the situation, Koralle Brutalis is ready to protect the reefs, and also fight back! Stats and Information |book = |relic = |role = |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 244|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h}} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = heal 100% life|Default1 Name = Tubbataha Typhoon|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 20|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Aquatic Vortex|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Underwater Maelstrom|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 30|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 24|Group1a Text = 50% chance|Group1b Name = Atoll Abate|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 35|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 24|Group1b Text = 50% chance|Group1c Name = Gorgonian Grab|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 30|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 28|Group1c Text = 50% chance|Group2a Name = Underwater Sand Dune|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 35|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 1|Group2a Stamina = 30|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Diploria Diminish|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 40|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 1|Group2b Stamina = 34|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Constricting Staghorn|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 30|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 2|Group2c Stamina = 29|Group2c Text = 50% chance all enemies: receive damage|Group3a Name = Brutalis Barrier|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 0|Group3a Accuracy = 90|Group3a Cooldown = 2|Group3a Stamina = 21|Group3a Text = self: |Group3b Name = Dendronephythya Decline|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 35|Group3b Accuracy = 90|Group3b Cooldown = 1|Group3b Stamina = 36|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = Elkhorn Ambush|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 50|Group3c Accuracy = 95|Group3c Cooldown = 1|Group3c Stamina = 38|Group3c Text = all enemies: }} Trivia * Name derives from the German word "Koralle," which translates to coral. * Skills reference different types of corals: ** Koralle Barrier Reef - the Great Barrier Reef is the largest coral reef system in the world. ** Tubbataha Typhoon - the Tubbataha Reef is a natural park in the Sulu Sea. ** Atoll Abate - an atoll is a ring-shaped coral reef. ** Gorgonian Grab - an order of corals now called Alcyonacea. ** Diploria Diminish - a genus of coral often called grooved brain coral. **Elkhorn Ambush - a prominent Caribbean reef-building coral. **Dendronephythya Decline - a genus of soft corals. *First monster with taunt trait. Category:Legendary Earth